


give me

by SoloChaos



Series: go go go (one of us) [21]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Foreshadowing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part XXI</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's the twenty first part. twenty one pilots? Get it?

Tyler's upset today.

Josh can feel Tyler's muscles tensed as he stalks into the room, shoulders slightly hunched.

"What's wrong?" Josh asks as he mutes the TV.

"What?" Tyler asks as he sits down next to Josh on the couch.

"Your muscles are tensed, and you have a headache," Josh says matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" Tyler asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

Josh taps the side of his head. "Electroreception."

"Oh," Tyler says, just considering that.

"So," Josh says, moving closer to Tyler. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tyler says, just a little too quickly.

Josh sighs, and without thinking, he reaches out and pets Tyler's cheek.

"...what?" Tyler asks.

Josh blinks before blushing and yanking his hand back. "Sorry," he mumbles.

"It's okay," Tyler says, looking confused. "What was that about?"

"I, um," Josh scratches the back of his neck, "you know my Ampullae of Lorenzini?"

"Vaguely," Tyler says. "With your electroreception?"

"Yeah," Josh says. "They're concentrated on my face." He gestures. "So, um, touching my face, like petting it, feels really nice. And I sort of forgot that we don't have the same, you know, kind of body."

Tyler smiles, reaching out and carefully stroking Josh's cheek. "Like that?"

Josh nods, leaning into his touch.

"I can't believe I didn't know this about you," Tyler murmurs, rubbing his thumb along Josh's jaw.

Josh's eyes start to flutter shut, but then remembers that Tyler's the one in need of comforting.

"Hey," he says, pulling away from Tyler's hand. "You never answered. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tyler says easily. "Come on. Let's just watched crappy TV while I stroke your face, all right?"

Josh sighs, deciding to ask him more later. Tyler obviously doesn't want to talk about it and besides, Josh hasn't had his face rubbed in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs*  
> I really do wish this was longer. 
> 
> So it might be a bit before part xxii is up because school's starting soon (dammit) and I'm very much a student. Also, part xxii is gonna be a long one and I need time. 
> 
> Additionally, the face petting thing is just a scientific theory. It is not proven. Please do not try to pet a great white shark unless you are trained. 
> 
> Also hit me up on tumblr. I'm lonely, okay.


End file.
